


I'm Not in Love

by Hope15



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, M/M, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope15/pseuds/Hope15
Summary: There were three things that Connor Stevens could not seem to get off his mind as he sat in biology class half listening to his teacher explain the theory of evolution: One, how upset he was at himself for turning down that bagel that his mother had offered him that morning, because he felt as though he was going to die of starvation before he made to lunch. Two, how he was going to kill his sister for taking so long in the bathroom and not giving him a chance to brush his teeth. And three, how cute Jude Adams looked with his hair all messy and sticking up in every direction.





	1. Chapter 1 Connor's POV

There were three things that Connor Stevens could not seem to get off his mind as he sat in biology class half listening to his teacher explain the theory of evolution: One, how upset he was at himself for turning down that bagel that his mother had offered him that morning, because he felt as though he was going to die of starvation before he made to lunch. Two, how he was going to kill his sister for taking so long in the bathroom and not giving him a chance to brush his teeth. And three, how cute Jude Adams looked with his hair all messy and sticking up in every direction. 

Connor studied the soft features of Jude’s face. How his eyelashes were so long that they touched his cheek when he blinked and how if you look close enough you could see small freckles dotted across his nose. Connor had a sudden urge to count them. 

He didn’t even realize that he was staring until he saw Jude’s face move and suddenly the two of them locked eyes. Immediately Connor was snapped back into reality and he felt his cheeks heat up. “What the hell are you looking at?”, he whispered harshly to the boy and turned back to the board, trying his best to look like he was very interested in what the teacher had to say and not the least bit interested in how many freckles Jude Foster had on his nose. 

After what seemed like hours the bell rang allowing Connor to leave the classroom. He was very careful to not make any eye contact with Jude as he speed walked into the hallway. 

Connor knew he wasn’t gay, he also knew that there was nothing wrong with it, his mother was gay. But Connor wasn’t. He liked girls and how they looked and how they smelled and he knew no one would ever give him a hard time when he walked hand and hand with one down the hallway. 

What Connor didn’t know was why Jude Adams made him feel things that know girl had ever made him feel and he’d never even really talked to the kid. His stomach did flips when he saw him smile and the thought of kissing him was enough to make Connor’s brain short circuit. 

Connor rolled his eyes as himself. He hated feeling this way. He didn’t want to think about any boys like that. ‘I hate him’ Connor thought to himself he hated his stupid fucking hair that he absolutely never wanted to run his hands through, his stupid smile that isn’t cute at all, and his really stupid eyes that he definitely did not lie awake thinking about on more than one occasion. 

‘I’m so screwed’ Connor sighed as his friends joined him “Dude do you have any fucking idea what the hell Morrison was talking about in there” Reece joked to them. 

“Yeah dumb ass cause I actually paid attention” Connor teased him, even though he knew it was a total lie. He has spent the first half of class staring at the left side of Jude fosters face and the other half of class using every bit of concentration that he had to not look at him. 

“How the hell did you pay attention to anything when Addie Vincent was sitting two seats ahead of you with her tits literally falling out of her shirt” Chris chimed in and Reece chuckled. 

Connor faked a laugh and nodded “Yeah she’s hot” he said in a voice that he hoped didn’t sound bored. What 17-year-old boy gets bored when talking about a pretty girls' tits. ‘The kind who would rather talk about how Jude Adams hair is exceptionally messy today’ his brain began to wonder back to the boy ‘I wonder if he intentionally styled it like that or maybe he was running late this morning like me and didn't have time to...’ Connor’s thoughts were cut short when he heard his friend shouting next to him. 

“Whatcha smiling about gay boy? All that gay porn you get to watch when you get home?” he heard Chris say triggering Connor to roll his eyes ‘Real original buddy’ he wanted to say out loud but bit his tongue. He knew exactly who “Gay Boy” was. 

“You would know wouldn’t you Chris? I mean with your inevitable future in the gay porn industry.” Jude called back to him and Connor bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile. He’d be lying if he didn’t think that Chris had a face that was made for gay porn. 

A few girls around them giggled and Chris’s face turned bright red while his eyes widened in embarrassment. “What the fuck did you just say to me” He growled at Jude while puffing his chest out and beginning to stalk over to him, who was now standing in front of a locker as if his feet were glued to the floor. 

Connor reached for Chris’s shoulder “Hey man, relax”, he said in a low voice. 

“No, did you hear what the little fag just said to me?” Chris glared at Jude who was now just feet in front of him. The word hit Connor in the gut and he pressed his large hand on Chris’s chest to push him back but caught himself before he said or did something that he knew he would regret. 

“I-I was just kidding.” Jude stuttered out, eyes still wide with fear. 

“Dude just step back his mom is the vice principle she’ll suspend you so fast your head will spin and you’ll miss the game this weekend.” Connor spoke in a tone that he hoped sounded much less terrified then he actually was. 

Chris glared at Connor and roughly pushed his hand off his chest before turning back to Jude “Next time you die gay boy”, he hissed and shoved Jude against the locker before walking away. Reece was quick to follow and the group that had formed around them began to walk away as well. 

Connor however, stayed in his place and watched as Jude rubbed his head until their eyes met. It felt like hours that they stared at each other but Connor knew that it couldn’t have been longer than a few seconds. Connor was lost in the dark brown eyes that kept him up at night and the last thing that he wanted to do in that moment was look away. 

“Thanks”, Jude finally mumbled and Connor quickly broke the stare. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” he replied coldly and walked away following after his friends. But Connor knew had it been anyone else that mouthed off to his friend, he wouldn’t have said a word to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1 Jude's POV

For as long as he could remember Jude Foster had always hated attention. Maybe it was because of how shy and reserved he had always been. Or Maybe it was because it seemed as though the only attention that he had ever received was negative. Nonetheless, Jude did not like eyes on him. So, when he looked over in biology class and he saw Connor Stevens staring at him with his bright hazel eyes, his heart rate quickened and he felt butterflies form in the pit of his stomach. 

Connor blinked several times before his glossy stare turned into a glare “What the hell are you looking at?”, he hissed quietly and turned his head to face the board, with the glare still hard on his face. 

Jude knew that the question was rhetorical but he still muttered a nervous “Nothing” and looked back at the board. ‘He was probably trying to look at Emmy Wagnor, and you were blocking his view’ Jude told himself trying to think of a logical explanation as to why someone like Connor Stevens would ever even consider looking in his direction. 

While still thinking the bell rang and broke Jude of his thoughts. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hall. 

Jude had been going to anchor beach for about three months now and in all that time Connor had never uttered so much as a “Hello” to him. But he was never mean to him, unlike the rest of his soccer buddies. In fact, on one of his first days there Reece Thacker had said something about how Jude’s shoes were a knockoff brand and were not real Adidas. The group of boys around him seemed to think that it was funniest thing that had ever been said in the history of the world but Connor told them all to shut up and that it wasn’t that funny. 

Jude smiled at the memory. He found himself smiling a lot when he thought of Connor. But again, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by an unwanted voice. “Whatcha smiling about gay boy? All that gay porn you get to watch when you get home?” Jude heard the voice call over to hi m and then heard the sound of laughter at the mean joke. 

“You would know wouldn’t you Chris?” Jude talked back to him while still walking and not giving the other boy the satisfaction of even looking in his direction. “I mean with your inevitable future in the gay porn industry.” 

Jude heard a few girls giggle as they walked past a he felt a since of confidence warm his body before he looked over at the expression on Chris’s face that made his blood run cold. Jude swallowed hard and instantly regretted what he had said. 

‘Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid...’, his brain repeated over and over. Jude was use to people bullying him. Whether it being because he was new, or gay, or because his clothes were always a little tattered. But Jude was good at letting it go in one ear and out the other. 

“Sticks and Stones, sweet boy”, he could hear his mother's soft voice in his ear. But now Chris Anderson was walking over to him about to beat him with sticks and stones and probably anything else he could get his hands on. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Chris growled and Jude flinched at the words. He wanted to run but it was already too late all Chris would to do was reach out and grab him, besides there was a crowd of people forming around them, blocking his exit. 

Jude had an urge to yell for him mom, who he knew was just a few rooms away. But quickly decided that one beating was better than a lifetime of humiliation. 

“Hey man, relax” Jude heard a voice say and saw Connor standing behind Chris pulling his shoulder back. 

“No, did you hear what the little fag just said to me?” Chris said still glaring at Jude who cringed at the word. He watched as Connor’s face changed from worried to angry and he pushed Chris away from him. Jude felt as though he could breathe again as Chris was pushed away and he finally spoke. 

“I-I was just kidding.” He said shakily. ‘Damn I should have just stayed quiet’ he mentally kicked himself as he heard the fear in his own voice. 

He watched Connor’s face closely. ‘Is..is he defending me?’ he thought and felt a little bit of that confidence from before return. 

“Dude just step back his mom is the vice principle she’ll suspend you so fast your head will spin and you’ll miss the game this weekend.” Connor whispered to Chris and Jude bit his lip. He had never been so happy that his mom was the vice principle. 

Chris pushed Connors had away and walked back over to Jude who back away slightly. “Next time you die gay boy”, Chris pushed him back and the back of his head hit the lockers. Chris walked away and so did everyone else around them. Jude rubbed his head where it had hit the metal. 

When he looked up his eyes were met with hazel orbs and he felt his mouth go dry. Everything was starting to process in his head. Connor Stevens. The star kid, boy wonder, Greek god that is Connor Stevens just saved him from getting his ass kicked in front of half the school. Well, maybe he was just trying to not get his friend in trouble but Jude would definitely take what he could get. 

Jude stared into Connors eyes and felt his heart beat against his chest. It was the second time that day that his eyes had met Connor’s and he quickly decided that it was his new favorite activity. 

Jude cleared his throat and he bit his lip nervously “thanks” he mumbled still looking in Connor’s eyes, but Connor looked away as soon as the word left Jude’s mouth. 

“I didn’t do it for you” Connor spoke lowly and walked away without saying another word. Jude’s heart clenched. He knew that Connor didn’t do what he had done for his sake but the sake of his friend. But he would have been much happier pretending that it was the other way around.


	3. Chapter 2 Connor's POV

Connor suffered through the rest of the day and a sense of relief washed over him when he saw that Jude was not in sixth period. He ignored the part of him that was worried about him not being in class. He didn’t want to worry about Jude but he couldn’t help it. 

Connor sighed as the final bell rang and was grateful for the fact that there was no soccer practice. Truthfully, he would have been happy with the distraction but all he really wanted to do was go home. And if he was being honest, he really didn’t want to see Chris or the rest of his team for that matter. 

As soon as he walked out of the school, he dropped his skateboard on the ground and kicked off. Connor loved to skateboard because it made him feel free. He also liked the fact that his older brother was the one who taught him how to skate, but he would never tell anyone that. 

Of course, at sixteen Connor would have been just as happy driving a car but his mom wouldn't let him get a car if he couldn't help pay for it and between soccer and school, he didn’t have time to get a job. But this didn’t bother Connor too much because the only places he went were just walking distances from each other. Like home and school or to the movies and the beach. And if he ever did desperately need a ride all he would have to do was pay his older sister Mariana a few compliments and she would take him where he wanted to go. 

As soon as Connor reached his drive way, he kicked his skateboard up and leaned it up against the porch before walking into his house. He immediately dropped his bag on the floor and started to walk up the stairs to go to his room. 

“That’s not where that goes young man.” He heard his mother call stopping him as he was midway up the stairs. He turned around and saw her standing there looking down at some mail that she had in her hand. 

“I’ll get it later,” he mumbled, triggering her to laugh. “Yeah? Or you can get it right now and live to see another day” She teased and finally looked up at him. 

Connor huffed and rolled his eyes before dragging his feet back down the stairs and picking up his bag. His mom smiled at him and cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding the mail, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “How was your day, love?” She asked in a sweet voice. 

Part of Connor wanted to tell his mom about the boy that he had been occupying so many of his thoughts lately. And how he had been caught staring at him class and how he got butterflies in his belly when he saw him smile and how he almost ripped his best friends head off when he tried to pick a fight with him. But Connor just shrugged “It was okay.” he said simply 

Stef smiled at him “Anything new happen?” She asked and Connor quickly shook his head. “Nope just a boring day", he lied and gave his mother a smile. 

Stef hummed and ruffled his hair before walking into the kitchen. “Hey don’t go making any plans for tonight I invited a friend over and I want you guys to meet her.” She called from the other room once again triggering Connor to roll his eyes. 

Connor reached his room and threw his bag down on the floor and fell back onto his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He let out a relaxed sigh and tried to think about anything he could that wasn’t Jude. 

First, he thought about soccer and about his game on Saturday but that only made him think about what had happened today in the hallway. Then he thought about his English assignment that he had to do but that just reminded him how Jude wasn’t in English today. 

‘I wonder why he wasn’t there.’ Connor thought to himself. He wondered if maybe Chris had got a hold of him anyway and his eyes snapped opened in fear. ‘No’, he told himself ‘No there is no way. Chris or Reece would have told me. I definitely would have heard about it by now.’ 

Connor closed his eyes again and decided that Jude probably left out of embarrassment. That's what he would have done. He slowly stopped trying to think about other things and let his mind fill with images of Jude. His hair, that looked so messy and adorable today, his eyes, his smile. God his smile. 

Connor bit his lip and his hand that was laying lazily on his stomach slowly began to lower to the waistband of his jeans. He thought of Jude's lips and how soft they appeared and what it might be like to actually kiss him. 

His hand slowly slid down into his jeans and his lips parted slightly letting out a soft sigh. He thought of Jude’s hands on him and what it would be like to put his hands on Jude. Connor started to rub himself through his underwear and a soft moan escaped his lips. He imagined Jude’s hands in his hair and his soft lips leaving his mouth and trailing slowly down his jaw and landing on his neck. 

His breath quickened and he leaned his head back while rubbing himself harder imagining now that it is was Jude’s hand that was touching him instead of his own. Connor kept his eyes squeezed shut while he panted hard and without realizing it Jude’s name quietly left his lips. 

Connor’s mind was foggy and he was far to occupied to notice his sister start to open his door “Connor how many times have I told you to not take my headphones without asking?” Mariana opened the door and her eyes widened. 

Connor immediately jerked his hand out of his jeans and he shot up “God Mariana get out!” he shouted at his sister with his face bright red and his breath still labored. 

Mariana giggled a little and started to shut the door “Might wanna lock the door next time.”, she teased still laughing. 

Connor’s blush deepened and he picked up a pillow throwing it at the doorway where his sister was standing “I said get out!” he yelled louder at her, but she was already gone. 

Connor buried his still blood red face in his hands “Fuck”, he mumbled. He ran a hand through his hair ‘I’m so screwed’, he thought. 

 

~~~ 

Connor stayed in his room for the next couple hours. He was too embarrassed to leave. He knew he couldn’t be the first sixteen-year-old kid to be caught masturbating by his older sister but that didn’t change how humiliating it was. 

‘What if she heard me say his name?’ He chewed nervously on his bottom lip. He shook his head trying to reassure himself ‘No she didn’t she never would have opened the door’. He ran his hand stressfully over his face. 

‘I never should have been fucking thinking about him like that in the first place’, he mentally scolded himself ‘I’m not gay and I don’t like him’, he repeated those words to himself as if he thought it enough times it might actually become true. 

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door and he heard his moms voice. “Hey love ya in there?” he heard his mom ask through the door. 

‘At least someone in this god damn house can knock.’, he thought and sat up in his bed. “Yeah mom I'm in here.” 

Stef smiled and opened the door “What were you planning on hiding in here all night?”, she asked and Connor just shrugged. 

Stef ruffled his hair “Well come on downstairs and help your brother set the table, dinners gonnna be ready soon and Lena will be here any minute.” 

Connor’s eyes widened slightly at the name “What? Like Lena Lena? Like the vice principle of my school Lena?”. Also, Lena the mother of the kid he was jerking off to an hour and a half ago. 

Stef laughed at her son “Yeah. Try not to look so scared.” She teased and Connor quickly changed his facial expression trying to look as nonchalant as he could. 

“Well why... why is Lena coming over?” He asked looking up at his mom. If he wasn’t so freaked out, he probably would have noticed the small blush that formed on his mothers face. 

“I invited her.” She said softly “She seems nice and with the divorce being finalized I just feel like I need to make some new...friends” 

Connor sighed “What and you just had to make friends with our vice principle.” 

Stef rolled her eyes at her son “Will you relax it’s not like she’s going to give you detention at the dinner table”, she teased him “and besides she has a son about your age maybe you can make a new friend.” 

The mention of Jude made his face burn and he really hoped that his mom didn’t notice “Now please go down there and help your brother” She said and pushed his back forward. 

Connor sighed dramatically and got off his bed and began walking down the stairs. Jude Adams was about to be in his house sitting at his dinner table and listening to his mom tell her lame jokes. “Fuck” he muttered. 

When he made it downstairs, he saw his brother sitting at the table with his phone in his hand. “Mom wants you to set the table.” Jesus said to his younger brother without even looking up at him. 

“No, she wants us both to set the table”, he corrected him and grabbed some plates from the cabinet. Jesus just grunted in response and again did not look up from his phone. Connor sighed and started to lay plated down on the table. 

He grabbed some silverware and rolled his eyes at his brother. He had been acting like a real dick since him and his girlfriend had broken up. 

Connor finished setting the table with no help from his brother and after a few minutes Mariana joined them in the kitchen. Connor avoided eye contact with her and pretended to be very interested in his soccer schedule that was on the fridge. 

The doorbell rang and Connor felt his mouth go dry. His mother quickly walked into the room and was furiously ruffling her hair. He also noticed that she had changed from her flannel into a nicer shirt and if Connor wasn’t mistaken, she looked a little nervous. 

“Jesus will you get that please” She spoke quickly and pushed Mariana to help her get the food on the table. 

Connor then realized that maybe he should have changed his shirt too. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix the pieces of hair that were out of place and he desperately wished for some cologne to appear out of thin air. 

‘Stop!’ He scolded himself. ‘You don’t care how you look around him.’ 

Connor heard footsteps enter the kitchen making him look up and for the third time that day his eyes were met with the most beautiful brown orbs that he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The fact that this git almost 40 hits in 2 days literally blows my mind. Thank you guys so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will likely have Jude's POV up if not tomorrow then the next day. Also, please leave your comments and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 2 Jude's POV

Jude stood in the same place with his back against the locker. Even after the bell rang, he just couldn’t bring himself to move from that spot. It probably would have hurt less getting his ass kicked then hearing what Connor had said to him. 

“I didn’t do it for you” 

Connor’s words rang in Jude’s ears. He hated himself for even assuming that someone like Connor would ever do anything like that for him. Jude sniffed and blinked back the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes. The shear humiliation that he had faced in the last ten minutes was enough to last him a lifetime. 

Jude took a deep breath and walked down the hall to his mother's office and knocked gently on the door. He couldn't face going to class. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide from the world. 

“Momma?”, Jude asked softly as he slowly opened the heavy door into Lena’s office. Lena’s head popped up and she smiled her sweet smile that always made Jude feel so loved and cared for. “Hey bubba are you okay?” She said gently. 

Jude nodded “Yeah...or no”, he corrected himself quickly “I mean I’m fine I just don’t really feel that well.” he lied. He didn’t like lying to his mom and he knew that he was no good at it but, he knew that he couldn’t tell her the truth it would just make things ten times worse for himself. 

Lena stood up and walked around her desk and placed her hand on Jude’s forehead “Oh are you feeling sick?”, she asked him softly. 

“I think i just have a headache or something. Nothing serious.” Jude assured her. He wanted to go home but he didn’t want to make her worry. Lena was the kind of mom that worried about little things. 

Lena moved her hand to Jude's back “Okay well I'll take my lunch early and take you home in a few minutes.” she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. 

Jude nodded and smiled at his mom. Jude went almost ten years of his life without having a mother but Lena always made him feel like he had been with her since he was a baby. She made him feel loved in a way that only his sister Callie ever had. 

Lena made Jude feel like he was safe. A feeling that he had never known. She didn’t make him feel as though he had to be “normal” she showed him that it is okay to be different. Because of this, Lena was the first person that Jude had ever come out to. 

Jude would never forget that moment. When his mom smiled at him and him that “He was going to make some boy very lucky someday.” 

Lena grabbed her bag and stood up “Alright bubba you ready?”. Jude nodded and followed his mom out of her office and out to their car. 

“So, if you're feeling better tonight my friend Stef invited us over to have dinner with her and her kids.” Lena said breaking the comfortable silence in the car. 

Jude nodded and shrugged his shoulders “Sure okay” he said casually and Lena smiled. 

Honestly Jude really wasn’t in the mood to be around anyone but he was willing to suck it up for his mom. He knew that it would just be for a couple hours and then he could go home and think about how stupid he made himself look in front of Connor Steven's not once but twice that day. 

~~~ 

 

After his mom dropped him off Jude walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He may have faked the whole sickness thing but his head really did hurt from being slammed into a locker. He brought his hand up to gently rub the bump that was forming on the back of his head. 

His cheeks warmed up when he thought about all the people that watched it happen. How Connor had watched it happen. 

“I didn’t do it for you” 

Jude sighed and turned his head slightly to look at the clock that sat on his nightstand. ‘Great’, he thought, it was barely one in the afternoon and he had already managed to make this one of the most embarrassing days of his life. 

And here he thought that the worst thing that would happen today was that someone might notice that he didn’t have time to comb his hair over neatly this morning like he normally did. 

But really Jude knew that no one in his school gave one fuck about how his hair looked. Well except the few friends that he had managed to make in the couple months that he had been going to Anchor Beach. 

During first period his friend Kevin had commented that his hair made him look “pretty hot”. This made Jude blush but he didn’t take it to heart. Kevin always said stuff like that to Jude. He wasn’t gay or anything he was just the kind of boy that wasn’t afraid to tell his guy friend’s that he thought they looked hot, Jude really liked this about him. 

Jude really liked all of his friends and he was grateful that he had them, especially on days like today. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to his messages clicking on Taylor’s name. 

‘you hear the news?’ Jude sent. 

It took only a minute for Taylor to reply. ‘?????’ 

Jude smiled a little. If Taylor hadn’t heard that meant that people weren’t talking about it. 

‘I almost got my ass kicked by Chris Anderson today’ 

‘SERIOUSLY? R u ok?? Do I need to kick his ass???” 

Jude smiled again and chuckled lightly. Taylor was about five feet tall and one hundred pounds soaking wet and the thought of her throwing hands with Chris Anderson who had like a foot and half and a hundred pounds on her made him laugh. He knew that’d she’d probably hold her own anyway. 

‘Yeah I'm fine don’t worry. He ended up backing off’ 

‘really why??’ 

‘Connor stepped in and told him to...’ 

‘CONNOR?? CONNOR STEVENS??? The boy that you literally never shut up about??’ 

Jude blushed a little. He didn’t talk about Connor that much did he? ‘Yes, and shut up I don’t talk about him that much’ 

‘First of yes you do and second of all that’s amazing J That means that he likes you!!’ 

The thought that Connor would ever like him back made him smile but he pushed the idea out of his head. Connor was straight, he flirted with girls all the time in class and besides, before today he had never even said two words to Jude. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” The words ran through Jude’s head once again and he lifted his fingers to text Taylor back. 

‘Thanks Tay but he didn’t do it for me he did it so my mom wouldn’t suspend Chris. Something about him missing a game I don’t know but he definitely didn’t do it because he liked me’ 

‘I’m sorry buddy he’s a dick anyway you can do way better. Do you want me Kev and Claire to come over after school we can order a pizza and talk shit about the soccer team’? 

Jude smiled again. He really did love his friends. ‘Thanks Tay I appreciate it but Ive gotta go to a dinner with my mom.’ 

‘ugh lame wanna try for Saturday?’ 

‘Hahaha absolutely sounds good’ 

‘Text me if the dinner gets to unbearable’ 

Jude smiled at his phone one last time ‘I’ll probably take you up on that offer’ he sent and put his phone down on his nightstand. 

He decided to take his moms advice and rest. A nap sounded pretty good to him anyway. It took him only minutes after he closed his eyes to actually fall asleep and he didn't wake up until his mom got home a few hours later. 

Lena gently knocked on Jude’s door and slowly walked into his room “Judicorn? You feeling better bubba?” She asked. 

Jude rubbed his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice and slowly sat up “Yeah mom” he muttered in a voice that sounded as though he was still asleep. 

Lena smiled and sat down next to Jude on the side of his bed “You still up for coming with me tonight?”, she asked feeling his cheeks with her hand to make sure he didn't have a fever. 

Jude nodded “Yeah I’m fine. I think you were right I just needed to rest a little. I feel a lot better now” 

Lena sighed in relief “Good I'm glad. To tell you the truth I think I might be too scared to go alone” 

Jude gave his mom a confused look. “What do you mean why would you be scared?” he asked 

A light blush rose on Lena’s cheeks “Well, Stef, the woman that invited us, she is just... very beautiful and smart and confident and funny...” 

Jude laughed softly and cut his mom off “And you are like totally in love with her.” he teased 

Lena smiled and playfully hit Jude’s arm “No I am not.” her mouth said one thing but her smile said something else “I just really like her and she was married to a man for almost 15 years and she has three children and honestly I'm scared that they won’t like me” her smile slowly faded from her face. 

“That’s crazy momma who wouldn't like you” Jude gave her a sweet smile “I’m sure that they’re happy that their mom met someone that makes her happy.” 

Lena’s smile returned “What would I do without you” she kissed the top of Jude’s head and stood up off his bed “We’re leaving in about an hour and I got the homework from the classes you missed, you can bring it if you want.” 

Jude laughed “You want me to bring my homework? Mom you're such a principle.” he teased 

Lena laughed “I just figured if we’re there for a while you could work on it. Besides she has a son that’s in your grade maybe you can work on it together.” 

~~~ 

 

Jude nervously played with the buttons on his shirt as they drove to Stef’s house. He didn’t like meeting new people. He hoped that Stef’s kids were nice. He also hoped that she was nice. 

Lena pulled into a driveway and took a deep breath before looking over at Jude “You ready bubba?”. Jude nodded and got out of the car and started walking with his mom to the door. 

Lena rang the doorbell placed a hand on Jude’s back and used her other hand to straighten out her dress. 

“You look great momma.” Jude whispered and smiled at her sweetly. 

Lena smiled and let her hand fall to her side “Thank you baby” she whispered back and Jude saw some of her anxiety leave her face. 

Just then the door opened and a very tall boy was standing inside. Jude had seen him around school he was a year or two older then him and he was on the wrestling team but Jude couldn’t remember his name. 

“Hi come in.” The boy said politely and held the door open for Jude and Lena to walk in. 

“Everyone’s in the kitchen.” he said and pointed in the direction that Jude was assuming where the kitchen was. The tall boy started walking and Jude and Lena followed behind him. 

They reached the kitchen and Jude’s heart stopped beating. Just ten feet in front of him were the two eyes that Jude had not been able to get out of his mind since he first saw them. Jude was staring at Connor Stevens and Connor Stevens was staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I really appreciate it. If you guys could let me know how you feel about each chapter being told through both of their points of view that would be great. I hope you guys enjoy Jude!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is really my first real fanfiction and i'm a little nervous about posting but I really love this couple so i'm doing it. I would love constructive criticism but please be kind :). I did change a few things in this story and the characters may be a little OC so I apologize. I also plan on writing each chapter from both of the boys POV but I am Not sure on how that will go. Anyway enjoy!


End file.
